Journey to the North
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Tsuki falls into ShangriLa fromWHA? a door in her basement.... There she meets some companions or enemies? The worlds are cracking and closing...will she be able to put everything in place and deal with Sanzo's party's problem...or will she be stuck in Sh
1. Chapter 1

Notes- I DO own Tsuki (me), Charm and Psi. I do NOT own the Saiyuki cast and the purple dinos. I own that jitsu too! Don't steal please!

Hi, first chapter! It all starts with a purple dino! - The jitsu was mainly my brother's idea! Thanks to him! Yeah, brother, I hate you too. Hope you enjoy this! Please comment!

* * *

I sighed, another summer day, err, the _third_ day of summer. I crawled to the computer, lazy as ever, the summer heat boiling me. I logged onto MSN. No one was on except my American friend.

"Hey" I used my speaker.

"What's up?" he asked.

"SOOOO FREAKING HOT!!" I cried.

"Get off your lazy ass and do something!"

"But…I did everything already…" I sighed.

"Well, Tsuki, what _did_ you do?" he knew me well and was sort of afraid to ask.

"I went hyper, hung out with friends, had a seven hour chat with seven people, ate a carton of napoleon ice cream with my friends had a horror movie marathon" I grinned.

"Don't leave out the details…"

"Crashed, tripped, annoyed, tricked, beaten" I sighed.

"Anyways, go to go, see ya" he logged off.

Sighing, I decided to cool down in the basement. I stared at my basement than sat by the Christmas tree. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree…. WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gawked at a doorway, which had appeared in my basement. COOL! I opened it and stepped inside…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIYYYYEEEEEEEEE" I found myself falling from the sky. I somehow somersaulted midair tripped (somehow on air…) and landed on something soft. Than my bad (amazingly here…) fell on my head. "Almost perfect landing…" I muttered to myself.

"Owchies" I muttered to myself.

"Well, hi" a guy with dark hair, green eyes smiled, he was driving a jeep, "My name is Cho Hakkai"

"Ummmm… Where am I?" I asked.

"Shangri-La" a blond priest with droopy eyes said…WAIT ONE DARN MINUTE! Isn't that guy a Sanzo?!?! I watch Saiyuki (plus I read it), if I am correct his name is Genjyo Sanzo… Plus he is SMOKING!!!

"AHHHH!! ME HEALTH!! IT'S RUINED BECAUSE OF THAT EVIL CIGGERETTE!!" I had a dramatic moment…

"Can you please get off me…" a muffled voice said…must be Gojyo. Sanzo was speechless but I think I saw his eye twitch and a vein pop…

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"That's okay, got any plan tonight?" he grinned, his red hair was tangled.

"GO TO HELL! BURRRNNNN!!!" I smashed his head with cracking force. "MAYBE THAT WILL MAKE YOU SMARTER!"

We did introductions. They agreed to let me stay.

"I'm hungry!" Goku cried, so typical…

"Hmmm I wonder…" I scavenged through my bag… AH HAH! I took out a Kit Kat bar. I held it above my head Kink version, the background shined and my Kit Kat seemed to glow. "EUREKA!" I ripped it open, chipping off a piece and placed it in my mouth. "Yumies" I said as I sucked on my chocolate.

"What's that? Does it taste good?" Goku asked.

"It's chocolate! Of course it's good! Wanna some?" I chipped off a piece for him, I watched as his mouth watered as he sucked on it.

"It's goooooooddd!" he grinned.

"Of course it is! How can you doubt the power of…CHOCOLATE?!?!" I exclaimed as everyone's eyebrows cocked up…okay maybe a little over dramatic. I felt a giant sweatdrop appear on the back of my head.

"It's yummy in my tummy! I never had chocolate before!" Goku told me.

"NO CHOCOLATE?!?!" I gawked as I fell on the ground with a soul over my mouth.

"Silence in the back" Sanzo popped another vein…

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"North, we have to find someone" Gojyo stretched his legs in the jeep.

"Bummer, I bet that sucks" I said. Wasn't this 'Journey to the _West_?'…

" Hmm, where are you headin'?" Hakkai asked.

"Don't know, actually to admit it, I'm kinda lost and bored. Plus I never set foot in this world since today" I confessed.

"Never?" Goku stared at me.

"Yeah, so I'm technically lost" I grinned sheepishly. Something rang in my backpack. My cell phone… "'Scuse me a sec" I answered my phone.

"Where are you, Tsuki???" Naito the traveller (my beast friend/enemy) said.

"Far from home" I answered "Really far from home"

"Where. Are. You." Naito's voice stiffened.

"Shangri-La" I nearly whispered.

Naito heaved out a huge sigh, "There is seriously no dull moment with you…I'm not even gonna ask you how you got there. I'll be there A.S.A.P.," he muttered than added "Try not to go all fangirl on Goku" Naito hung up quickly, smart move… Yes I happen to like Goku VERY much…

"What is that?" everyone stared at my cellphone.

"It's a cellphone…you see, there are actually more worlds than you think. My world doesn't have Youkai and I don't know how to go back… plus I was kinda hoping that I would have an adventure a few minutes ago or so…" I explained to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but it seems like we have a guest…" Hakkai smiled and Gojyo, Goku and I thought the same thing, scary…

"I wonder who could it- AHHHHHHHH!!! NOOO I-IT'S BARNEY!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!" I cried as I spotted the purple dinosaur. The rest of us cocked their eyebrows… okay maybe that was a LITLLE too dramatic, once again.

"Barney?" Gojyo stared at the dinosaur.

"He is EVIL!!!! Trust me… He feeds young children minds with trash! He forever haunts my childhood…" I told them.

"That means we kill him," Gojyo said.

"Die" Sanzo shot at him but…BARNEY DODGED IT?!?!?

"Now, now, kids, be good…" Barney's eyes clouded over, "or else"

"Oh my dog! Wait a minute I don't have a dog…but still BARNEY CAN DODGE?" I shouted.

"I can do more than that…Taste this! Barney style summon jitsu RABID CANDY-CRAZED KIDS!" Barney shouted as we stared.

"ATTACK THE PURPLE ONE!" I yelled.

"You said it!" Goku grinned as we dodged the kids.

"I KNOW!" a plan unwrapped in my head "Stall them for awhile!" I digged through my backpack. AH HAH! "HEY KIDS! FOLLOW THIS!" I threw the candy bar far away. The rabid kids followed.

"Try to help!" Gojyo grumbled. I sighed…wait a minute…

"I don't know how to fight!" I said. Everyone fell with a thud. Barney smiled evilly and targeted me. I held up my arms blocking me face, expecting a hit. It never came…

"You aren't suppose to attack innocent gals, you jerk" a guy with spiky green hair said, a ragged edge blade blocked Barney's blow. His arms were wrapped around me, the emerald sword of his in my face. He looked like an angel to admit even with his wicked earrings.

"Yeah, man, not cool!" said a guy with purple hair (he was short…and looked rather old with raccoon eyes…).

"Hmph! We shall meet again!" Barney disappeared with a puff of smoke, pushing the green haired boy and I down.

"Owchies…" I groaned.

"Are you okay?" the green haired boy pulled me up.

"Yeah" I grinned "Thanks! My name is Tsuki, Tsuki Hanone"

"I'm Psi and he's-" the purple haired boy began.

"I'm Charm, Charm the space pyrite that is" He grinned.

"Ummmm… What's a space pyrite?" I asked, the two newcomers fell on the floor with a thud. A huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of my head.

"You seriously don't know?" Charm stared at me for a second than sighed, "Well space pyrites are really just pyrites that do their thing in space"

"Oh! Sorry I'm so stupid" I laughed sheepishly.

"I'm hungry!" Goku's trademark line was called out…by Psi…

"That's my line!!!" Goku growled.

"Ooohhh fight!" Gojyo laughed than added, "Monkey butt"

"All of you shut up" Sanzo used his fan to hit Psi, Goku, and Gojyo.

"What was that for?!? Ass face?!" Gojyo received another hit.

"Yes! I didn't get hit!" I smiled. The ones who did get hit glared at me. Their dark auras covered the area. "Erg!"

They finally decided to let Charm and Psi to stay with us.

"Where are we headin'" Psi asked. Hakkai was driving, Sanzo sat up front too. Gojyo, Goku, Psi and Charm were crammed at the back. I laid on their laps. We were so cramped…actually I wasn't along with Hakkai and Sanzo. Eh heh…

"North, we have to find a certain someone and I think all our answers lay there too. The answer to the worlds opening might be there too" Sanzo said.

"I think we are gonna be together for awhile…" I sighed. My cell rang out. "Hello, Naito?" I answered it.

"I can't enter Shangri-La! But all I can tell you is that all kinds of people from different worlds are coming. Total chaos will be the result. TSUKI! You have to prevent it!" Naito said very quickly.

"While YOU sit on your stinkin' ass while I am gonna work my butt off?" I complained.

"I wish, being a time and world travelled and all, I have to help guide you. I'm gonna be your home base. I gotta help you on the outside." He sighed.

"Okay but you're my partner. If I screw up all the worlds…and get blamed…YOU'RE coming with me!" I laughed.

"Fine…check your laptop, I'll send you some info if I can dig up some. Plus did you see that sad chain email?" Naito and I discussed for a while and we both hung up. It was getting late. I stared at the stars. Everyone was asleep, since we stopped to camp out. I heard a trig snap nearby. My head jerked at the sound.

"It's just me," Charm said, sitting beside me, "The stars are pretty"

"Yeah, I couldn't really see them when I was home. Hey! There's Cassiopeia!" I pointed at a group of stars.

"From where I'm from that's the pyrite's crown. How do you know about stars?" Charm smiled, he looked so- so angelic…

"Grade six science… I didn't do very well on that subject. But I did love doing it. I remember seeing how my horoscope character looked like" I gave him a small smile.

"I never did go to school, but I liked studying in my ship's library…I was born on July 20, how 'bout you?" he asked.

"June 15" I closed my eyes.

"Oh! You're a Gemini," I felt my eyes grow heavier, "I'm a Leo so it seems that we are…." I fell asleep than.

"Wake up!" Goku shook me awake.

"What up?" I rubbed me eyes, yawning.

"We're going" We drove off, everyone eating except for me.

"Ow…" I said quietly as my stomach hurt. Goku and Gojyo were bickering again, while Sanzo was threatening them. Psi and Charm were laughing at the scene. I reached into my bag…rummaging through it. What they hay?! What was orange juice doing in here? I HATE orange juice… I looked through me bag again…oh well it was the only thing. I gulped it down. Owww…my stomach hurt twice as much. "Owww…"

"Tsuki, are you okay?" Charm was first to notice…he was avoiding eye contact since last night…

"My stomach hurts…" I groaned.

"What did you eat today?" Psi pitched in.

"Ummm…nothing except orange juice," I confessed.

"IDIOT! You aren't supposed to drink orange juice on an empty stomach!!! Oranges have dissolving acids! That's why you aren't even suppose to eat too much of them either" Psi sighed at me stupidity.

"No one told me about that…actually someone did but I guess I kinda forgot…" I groaned as pain rippled in my stomach.

"Let's find somewhere to rest and eat, there's a town up ahead and I'm kinda hungry too" Hakkai said.

"Have you learn your lesson now?" Charm asked me while the others were arguing.

"Yeah" I smiled at him.

"Don't ya dare do that, again! You really worried me there!" Charm lectured.

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you, Charm" I apologized and gave him one of my best apologetic smiles.

"I guess our adventure is just beginning" He sighed.

"Hmm" I agreed with him.

"It isn't hard now but when this is all over…we all have to return back to our worlds…and you know what that means…" he kinda broke off.

"I know…but let's just think about now…" I snuggled into his jacket, his warm arms around me, pulling me closer to him. We never wanted that point to come but knew it would.

* * *

Notes- How do you like the first chapter? Please leave some comments so I can get better! - i hope you enjoyed it! now to work on chapter 2.. X.X plus that orange juice really did happen... it happened today...thats how i had time to write this heh heh... Yeah and it HURT! sniffle... cya chapter 2, hopefully? 

-_Tsuki Hanone_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own Akika Ichida, she is owned by Akika Ichida herself.

I DO own- Tsuki Hanone, Psi, Charm,And Lion. DONT STEAL!

* * *

I stared at Psi straight in the eye. He blinked.

"AH HAH! I WON!" I laughed at Psi, who was cussing. We were having our fifth staring contest rematch.

"Are we there yet?" Goku asked for the millionth time. "I'm hungry!"

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING MURDER-WORTHY PRIMATE!" Sanzo pointed his gun at Goku for the _trillionth_ time.

"We should be arriving shortly to a town," Hakkai smiled.

"Yay!" Goku and I shouted then added "JINX!"

---------------

"Wow! This city is sooo big!" I grinned.

"Stay close, don't get…lost" Charm slapped his forehead, I was already gone.

I cruised through the stalls, dodging people from left to right. This market was filled with food and merchandise. I began singing quietly to myself. _The fishy song_.

_I like to swim up and down _

_Back and forth all around _

_I like to- OH NO MERCURY!!! _

I laughed. I love that song and the market. The market with noise buzzing all over.

"ACK!" somebody fell on me…O.O OH MY DOG! It was… "ACK! DAVID COPPERFIELD?!?!" No, just kidding.

"It's Nyozeka," said the bunny girl with her eyebrows cocked up.

"Tsuki…Tsuki Hanone…" I got swacked on the head by Sanzo. (Note- I made that word up copyrighted!).

"ACK! Sorry…" I whispered with Nyozeka, bunny form, in my arms.

"Cool a bunny! Let's eat it!" Gojyo grinned as I stared at him with horror. That comment seemed to tick Nyozeka off…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING HUMAN!!!" Nyozeka kicked Gojyo in the face, he flew a few metres with his nose bleeding.

"Uuuurraaauuuugg" Gojyo said as he flew, screaming like he was dying in Castlevania.

Than another person fell on me… DOG HAVE MERCY! It was- OH MY DOG! It was the hot guy from Chaos Legion! Victor Delacroix was his name. He had fiery red hair and was tall. So damn pale and his hands are so bony. Err- sorry major fangirl moment…

"Owchies" I rubbed the lump that had formed on my head when I hit it on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Victor knelt beside me. He pulled my hands away from my head and inspected the lump. He brought his cold hands gently on my bump, I winced. It felt good but it hurt a little. He must have noticed since he mumbled an apology.

"Umm, yeah, I'm okay" I smiled, than winced at his touch once more. He pulled me up to my feat, though I couldn't see his face, I think I caught a smile…

"Sorry about falling on top of you…" he began.

"It's okay! Just don't do it again or you owe me. Right now we have resolve the problem of how much people Jeep can hold," I sighed "Especially since we gained two more members"

"Me? You have it all wrong! I don't want to be a burden!" Victor exclaimed.

"Shove that crap back in your mouth!!! We're all in this together whether you like it or not! Stop being such a boo boo head!!! For all you know, we may be all looking for the same thing!" I was jumping up and down stamping my feet hard on the ground like a little kid. "Plus…we are all mainly lost…."

"Than I thank you" he kissed my hand…I was so taken by surprise, I just threw I kiddie tantrum on him…I felt my face burn up, it made him smile even more… "But I wont get lost"

"Oh really?" I asked. Victor looked around and a huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

"Maybe…I am a tad bit lost…" he blushed as I tried not to laugh…which I had no success of doing.

"Jeep cannot hold anyone…he appears to be kidnapped" Hakkai's smile was gone as he looked around him.

"Jeep kidnapped?! That's not cool" Goku said.

"This really is getting serious" Gojyo lit up a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Hn…what a waste of time" Sanzo was also smoking…

"At least we're pretty close, a few days" Hakkai smiled.

"Yeah," I wrinkled my nose than muttered, "Seriously…I gotta start hanging out with people who don't smoke…my health is heading a major downwards…"

"Let's go" Sanzo said finally.

"Wait one darn moment! I…I think the map is upside down" I said after I gave the map another glance. Hakkai studied my map once more.

"You're right…it'll take weeks just to get there," He told us. We were all about to scream but ANOTHER person fell on me…

"WHOEVER YOU ARE I'M GONNA-" I stared at who fell on me…oh my dog, it was one of my best friends Akika Ichida! "Akika!" wait a minute…she was somehow sitting on top of…Psi.

"Owww" she opened her eyes, revealing her silver eyes. She brushed her reddish brown hair out of her face. Than she noticed me… "Tsuki!"

"Akika!"

"Tsuki!"

"Akika!"

"Tsu-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sanzo pointed his gun at us, "OR you'll be eating lead!!!"

"Why don't you!" Akika and I shouted back, dodging bullets.

"How old are you guys?" Muttered Psi "Get off of me"

"12" we answered. We once again did intros, while Psi glared at Akika.

"How was your summer so far?" I asked Akika.

"Boring, boring, boring," she sighed than added "AND boring!"

"Stop gibbering like little preps, preps" Psi called out from in front of us…

"What did you say?!?!" Akika smashed Psi's head with her staff.

"What you do that for???" Psi whined "IDIOT!"

"WHO YOU CALLING IDIOT, SHRIMP?!? SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" thundered Akika. Both of them had auras dark enough to block out the sun!

"IDIOT!"

"SHRIMP!"

"IDIOT!"

"SHRIMP!"

"SHUT UP!!!" roared Sanzo, bystanders were staring at us…the rest of us pretended we didn't know the shouting people.

"MAKE ME!" Psi and Akika shouted. They were dodging bullets a second later…they were dodging by doing the…CAN CAN???

"My dog…let's just get out of here" I muttered.

Private joke for my friend-

"Akika, you came into this world without anything?" I asked Akika that very night, we were staying at an inn.

"Yeah, except I got a staff and some swords…and…" she replied.

"And what?" I questioned.

"And a pack of gum, Excel!" we burst out laughing…(sorry this may not sound funny to you but it will to a certain someone…p.s. to Akika- BULLONI!)

I sighed, we were riding in the back of a truck. O.o As usual, Goku and Gojyo were arguing while Akika and Psi were bickering. Sanzo, of course, was threatening them.

"What's with you? Sighing all the time?" Charm sighed this time.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Victor tilted his head toward me, I blushed…damn…he's too damn hot… He only smiled when he saw me turn red, Charm looked rather distracted… Man, these two are different! Charm is playful and almost never serious. While Victor is so serious, a very good listener and somehow _kingly_…he looked far more graceful than most people….

"I'm fine, just booooorrrrreeed! Nothing is even happening!!!" I sighed.

"Careful of what you wish for, cause ya might just get it," warned Charm.

"Whoa! Looky at the sky!" Goku pointed upwards at the now cloudy sky. Hmmm…wasn't it sunny just a minute ago?

"Hmmm…this makes me…hungry," I said outta nowhere. Everyone but Akika, Goku and I fell on the ground. I snatched out some…CAKE?!? (What the fuk???)… CHOCOLATE CAKE!!! "WHOOO!"

"Can me have some?" Akika and Goku stared at the heavenly chocolate covered treat. Our mouths watered as we opened the box. We pigged out.

"I now name this moment sea of saliva and pigs at work," muttered Psi, smoking again. We glared at him with pure venom and I grabbed his cigarette outta his mouth and stamped is with the heel of my shoe while Goku and Akika noogeed him. Than we happily continued to eat.

"EGAD! LOOK AT THE SKY!" everyone saw a baby face far too familiar appear in the sky.

"AAAGH! It's David Copperfield!" Akika and I shouted.

"Fools!" Nyozeka kicked us on the head.

We gave it a second try, "AAAGH! It's George W. Bush!"-Nyozeka raised her foot, a vein popping-"AAAGH! It's the telatubbies! THE HORROR!!!"

"First Barney…now this?!" I cried "DOG HAVE MERCY!" I struck a dramatic pose.

"You fought Barney?" Akika asked as I nodded, frozen in my dramatic pose.

"SANZO SHOOT THEM!" Sanzo did and…they, well, died?

"I am SO not burying them…unworthy of a grave," I muttered. We each took a step forward…we were somehow transported into the village of Konoha?!?

"Oh me dog!" I said as I landed on top of someone.

"Can yrou pleash get offa me?" a muffled voice came from under me.

"Sorry!" I jumped up and sorta tripped and fell forward…and landed on my face.

"Sorry!" Kiba, who I landed on, apologized.

"Hey! You okay???" Victor picked me up as I had anime swirly eyes…

"Yes…" I said and jumped up. I stared at Kiba and his dog Akamaru… "OOOHHH! YOUR DOG IS SOOO CUTE!" I laughed as Akamaru jumped into my arms…Kiba smiled. We did intros…

"Damn it, how do we get back to Shangri-La…" I sighed. I looked around to see who was here. Everyone…oh my dog…Akika fell on Sasuke! I snickered and laughed…Akika never liked Sasuke very much and by the way they were glaring at each other with dark auras…man, it was a funny sight.

"So where you guys from?" Naruto called out after we did introductions.

"NARUTO! Don't be rude!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head but I could tell she was curious to know.

"Yes, do tell" Gai grinned at us…

"So his teeth do shine! He must use a lot of white strips and Colgate to make it shine like that," I whispered to Akika.

"I don't know…might be dentures," Akika whispered back and we tried our best not to burst out laughing, we failed. We tried coughing.

"We're from different places," Victor said…despite our laughing/coughing, Geeez that guy should really lighten up!

"Well, you better find an inn, some spies from the sand village are suspected to be lurking about but to be safe Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Gai's group will accompany you," Kakashi told us.

"WHAAAT? NO WAY! UH-UH! I wanna go with you guys!!!" Naruto shook his head, whining.

"Yes, please take him with you, I don't want a wimp whiny brat bothering me!" I glared at Naruto. Everyone but Naruto, Sasuke and I laughed at what I said. Sasuke did crack a small smile.

"WIMPY? WHINY? BRAT? I'll come but I wont like it one bit," Naruto said, highly offended.

"NOOOOO! TAKE HIM WITH YOU!" Akika and I screamed, another round of laughter.

"Hmph, grow up," Naruto tried to act mature.

"Sure, grandpa," I muttered.

"They will escort you to your destination or inn" Kakashi smiled and dashed away with the other ninjas.

"How much money do we have?" Akika asked Hakkai.

"Apparently none" Hakkai shook the empty moneybag…complete silence except Naruto and Sakura arguing about something…

"We're broke?" Nyozeka stared at the moneybag. We were still silent.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Akika shrieked at Psi who jumped up in surprise, thus breaking the silence.

"_MY _FAULT??? HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" Psi shouted after getting over the shock. Boy, they sure don't get along…like oil and water, no matter how hard you try, you can't mix them together.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST HAD TO BUY THAT CRAPPY EXSPENSIVE GUN!" Akika roared. The other side of the group, Goku and Gojyo were bickering about.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BOTTOMLESS PITT! WASTING ALL OUT CASH ON FOOD!" Gojyo yelled at Goku. Oh boy…

"OOOOH!! YOU THINK I SPENT ALL THE MONEY?! YOU SPENT IT ALL ON BEER AND SMOKES, YA DAMN KAPPA!" Goku growled. Now Victor, Nyozeka, Charm and I were just watching all this, Hakkai smiled…

"Wow fireworks!" I smiled, munching on a bag of chips.

"Do they always argue like this?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" answered Charm "Pass" Charm indicating my chips.

"It's kinda like how Sakura and I argue sometimes except she punches me a lot," Naruto stated.

"This is pointless…" Neji frowned.

"Yes…" Tenten agreed. It was sooo likely she liked Neji.

"Hinata are you alright? You don't seem yourself lately…" Kiba worried over Hinata while Shino nodded his head agreeing to what Kiba was saying.

"Hmmm…that guy looks like he's gonna blow…" Rock Lee sweatdropped at the sight of Sanzo…

"Yup, he's sure to blow…cover your ears…its gonna get loud…" I warned them.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sanzo roared, shaking with anger, using his idiot fan with one sweep, hitting all the arguing people, including Sakura and Naruto.

"MAKE ME!" all of them said together, Sanzo used his gun. I laughed, it was a hilarious sight. All of them dodging bullets…from an angry priest! It started to rain.

"It's so cool," I breathed in the now cool air with pleasure. The rain felt good as it washed away everyone's worries.

"We sure get going, the sun has gone down and we don't want you guys catching colds," Tenten said a few minutes later after Akamaru (Kiba's dog) sneezed.

"Oh yes…you guys have better sense of smelling than us, can you smell it and Shino, can you hear _them_?" I asked Shino ad Kiba, who nodded. Akika indicated she could sense them too.

"What?" Victor asked when Nyozeka also nodded.

"Wait for it…" I said and a second later they arrived.

"Wow, you're a rowdy group," a giant group of sand village assassins arrived.

"Bring it on, amateurs!" Psi took out his two guns as a few more spies arrived. It took a few seconds to find out what was going on…

"Guys, this village is being attacked," I said out loud.

"We know, you, guests, should go for cover," Rock Lee's voice grew serious "Leave it to us"

"And run away from a good fight? No way! That'll be wimpy!" Akika grinned.

"Akika, go one on one with the leader" I pointed at a guy with a sword. She nodded. "Boost me up" I said to Victor, Goku and Charm as they nodded. I stared at Akika's battle in the distance.

"Pay attention!" Charm shouted over the battle and beating rain.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

"Extend Nyoi-bo!" Goku cried, making his weapon longer and he balanced himself on it. Victor and Charm boosted me up high and I somersaulted upwards. Goku boosted me up higher. I waited a little longer until I felt myself free falling a bit.

"Rain of fire!" My instincts and I shouted as one, I didn't know how it happened but somehow I made the rain turn to fiery embers of beautiful orange-red. It didn't go out and didn't hurt my friends and companions. I softly landed as I spotted someone I didn't recognize land.

"Are you okay?" this guy had turquoise hair and pure pitch black eyes-err eye…Hair covered his right eye and had some sort of black silk bandana with hair blond hair sticking out of the back. Like a lion's mane…

"Yes, fine, I am Lion" he greeted me with a small smile.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Tsuki, Tsuki Hanone!" I gave him a closed eyed grin "But right now this village is being attacked and if ya can't fight, go away"

"Talk to you later?" he bit his gloves and pulled them off.

"Sure," I watched as Lion stuffed his gloves in his coat and shook his hands once…he had some kind of device on his arms and when he shook them, silver claws came out. He waved behind his head as he charged into the raging battlefield slashing expertly. We finished off the battle easily.

"Thank you, visitors," an ANBU guy.

"Hn, whatever" Sanzo was smoking once more.

"Yeah, it was good exercise, has been awhile," Gojyo said.

"Bye bye!!!" I shouted to Kiba and the others. They waved, confused. A wave seemed to sweep over all of us and bring us back to Shangri-La.

The telatubbies were there once more.

"THEY CAN REINCARNATE?!" Akika yelled, pointing at the evil TV show characters.

"NOOOOO KILL THEM!!!" I screamed in horror. Suddenly a TV landed beside the telatubbies and sucked them back in the TV. I quickly changed the channel.

"Cool! It's Invader Zim!" I grinned.

"Wow, it must be Friday in our world…" Akika stated.

"Meh, this shows in our world too, its one of the oldest shows ever…but it's still so funny," Charm told us.

"Charm, shut up and watch!" Psi smashed his brother's head.

"What's that?" Goku pointed at the TV. Akika and I stared at him…then somehow, our minds hit a loop hole and we began to sing the fishy song!

_I like to swim up and down _

_Back and forth _

_All around _

_I like to- _

_OH NO! MERCURY! _

* * *

man, i didnt do so good. Im working on another story also. Im kinda having writer's block. x.x I wont start on Chapter 3 till i finish the story i started. 


	3. Chapter 3

I DO own Tsuki, Charm, Psi, lion, Noil.

Akika Ichida and Kreeper is owned by Akika Ichida herself.

I dont own anyone else...please dont steal my characters or Akika's.

* * *

Chapter 3- Secret Power Revealed/Something I never Felt Before

I felt shivers run down my back. Something was going to happen. But before I could think further of it…

"TSUKI!" Gojyo, Goku, Akika and Psi yelled while my head was still in the clouds.

"ACK!" I yelped in shock. Already, something bad has happened. "Don't drag me in your lovers quarrels…" When its came out of my mouth…I immediately regretted saying it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" they screamed at me. _Ouch, my eardrums! _I thought to myself.

It turns out Sanzo saved me, with his threats and all. We haven't made too much distance since our rather random adventure in Konoha. I was soon to be expecting more travels to random places soon. Something horrible was approaching…

"YO!" a girl with long black hair and eyes came up to us, smiling. She was kinda…well…chubby.

"K-KREEPER!" Akika and I stammered out. Kreeper was a girl who followed and copied us back in our world.

"Ummm…houseonfiretheremegosaveitnowgottagorightnowtosaveitsotalktoyoulater…" I mumbled.

"Momwaitingformerightnowgottadohomeworkandstuffandverybusyseeyagottago…" Akika mumbled at the same time. We mouthed _run_ to our companions and ran off screaming.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Kreeper ran after us, quite **fast**!

"EGADS! RUN PEOPLE RUN!!!" Akika and I ran so fast that you could see a trail of dust.

"We…finally…lost…her…yip…yippee…" I panted, sweat poured down everyone's foreheads.

"Took…like…a…hour…" Akika wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I never knew you guys could run so fast," Charm grinned after everyone caught their breaths.

"We cant, Kreeper is an exception," I shrugged.

"OWCH!" Sanzo used his idiot fan to smash Akika and I on our heads.

"Damn you guys don't run like that!!!" Sanzo yelled, panting.

"It's not our faults you people smoke so much you can't run," Akika smirked.

"Yeah, you guys are so slow," I laughed at Sanzo, Gojyo and Psi.

"Why were you guys running from that girl, Kreeper was it?" Lion asked, oh yeah, Lion joined our group.

"Ummm…she comes from our world, and she sorta…" I began.

"Stalks us and copies us. So we tend to run from her…" Akika finished. Everyone but Sanzo, Akika and I burst out laughing.

"Fan," I stuck out my hand to Sanzo, he placed the fan into my hand. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I swacked all who laughed and passed the fan to Akika.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Akika smacked them.

"Uh oh," said everyone as a light wavered over us…another adventure.

"AIYEE!" I felt myself crash into the hard ground… "Phew! At least I didn't fall on anyone!" I was getting up when… "ACK!" I felt Charm and Psi fall on top of me.

"Owww…" groaned Charm.

"Soft landing…" Psi landed on top of Charm and I.

"Please get off of me…closing off blood circulation…" I gasped for breath, damn they were heavy!

"AH!" Charm and Psi lifted me off the ground while I was having anime swirly eyes…

"Where are we?" Akika wondered out loud.

"My world…" Lion looked lost in memories…sad memories.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, softly.

"No…I'm not safe anywhere…Noil is after me," He looked so nervous.

"Noil?" Akika piped in. "Who's he?"

"My…other **half**," he seemed so pained just to say his name. That seemed to shock everyone.

"Whoa…Whoa! WHOA!!! YOU HAVE A HALF????" I shook him and he seemed to snap out of his sorrow, self-pity-ness.

"Ummm…yes?" Lion looked freaked out from my sudden burst.

"What's he like?" Akika asked.

"Evil,"

"NOOOOOO!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE KILLED BY YOUR EVIL HALF!!! NOOO! I'M WAAAAAY TOO YOUNG!!!" I ran around in a small circle until I got dizzy and fell to the ground.

Lion just laughed as Akika and Charm helped me up.

"I…I DON'T WANNA BE KILLED TOO!" Akika yelled.

"Don't worry…I only wish to kill my _half_ but if you get in the way, I wont hesitate to destroy you" Lion's half jumped in front of us. They seriously look alike…

"NO WAY!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, EVIL HALF OF LION!!!" I took a few seconds to calm down than added, "If you want it, you have to get through me!" I was pretty unsure of the chance of winning against him but…I couldn't just leave him.

"Fine," The evil half of Lion, Noil, took me by surprise and suddenly appeared in front of me with his claws about to kill me by slashing at my neck. Damn…I was gonna die. There was just a clink of metal against metal. I stared at the scene in front of me.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to die!! We are going to junior high together!" Akika hit me on the head with her hand. With her **other** hand she blocked Noil's claws.

"Stop trying to die!" Charm was helping Akika to block Noil's claws with his emerald sword.

"I'm **not** trying to die, just took me by surprise," I muttered, I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off my clothes. "Okay…I'm ready"

"Hmph, you just got lucky. Sorry but your luck just ran out," Noil shoved Akika and Charm back and aimed at me. I jumped and used Noil's back to get over him. My eyes turned red, burning. I went into a trance. I whispered some unknown language, than said in English.

_Fire twirling all around_

_Spellbound by my blood and soul _

_Do my bidding and bring me victory _

_Through this battle and future ones _

_From this point on_

_My soul intertwines within your reach _

_Two souls become one _

_INNER POWER RELEASE! _

"Fire! Element fire release!" I made a cut on my arm and took the blood to make a circle. I drew some symbols around it than chanted in the unknown language. I than shouted, "REALEASE!" Fire grew on the marking in my blood and circled closer around me. It didn't burn me, it felt warm and comforting…so familiar. I knew I felt the feeling before…but where? I felt myself go out of the trance. Everyone just watched as it had happened. I blasted fire out of my palm at Noil. He held his arm, where it had hit.

"Hmph, you win for now…but I'll return to kill you," Noil smiled and vanished. I felt a wave go over us and brought us back to Shangri-La.

"Tsuki, h-how…?" Akika looked bewildered. I smiled and shrugged, passing out a second later.

I woke up in an inn. My surroundings were soon accepted and I got up.

"Tsuki…are you okay?" Charm was right beside my bed. I nodded as he helped me sit up. "How did you do that thing?"

"I don't know…Charm…I think I know how I feel…for awhile now…" I said to him.

"…what?…" He softly asked me.

"Y-you like me," I said, matter-of-factly than noting he was blushing I added, "I like you too…" I felt myself blush, he had a smart smirk on and we spent that night just enjoying the silence between the both of us. It was something I never felt before.Something I never felt before…

* * *

Okay...i guess this story is going to be...well long. I get more hits and reviews for my shaman king story...sigh. WHY?! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE THIS ONE!!! thank you, Akika, you are my soul supporter for this story and a great godsister!!! please, review! 


End file.
